


Just One Yesterday

by taegirights



Series: Immortals [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Christmas, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Chilling Adventures of Sabrina, M/M, Mention of blood, New Year's Kiss, Strangers to Lovers, Valentine's Day, Witches, aged up (but not really?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taegirights/pseuds/taegirights
Summary: “I met Soobin when those two were on a break.”“They broke up?”“Oh, multiple times. Got back together again, Yeonjun tried to kill me in my sleep.”“What?”“It was hot. Anyways, that’s a story for another time.”Now is the time.A birthday story turned into a christmas story turned into a valentine’s day story turned into a love story.Contains spoilers ofthe tyunning part of the story
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Series: Immortals [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161833
Comments: 12
Kudos: 90





	Just One Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> hello and welcome
> 
> as i said this work contains spoilers of [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313651/chapters/66734872)  
> in case you want to read that first!

“I thought Soobin was dating Yeonjun.” Taehyun handed him their emptied plates. 

“Yeah, they’re together.” Kai nodded, taking the dishes. 

“But Soobin’s, uhm, kinda kissing Beomgyu right now.”

Kai sighed before turning around to face him. “He likes to feel included.”

“Ah.” Taehyun nodded. 

They didn’t celebrate Saint Valentine’s day, they just enjoyed the discounts for couples on desserts and got matching bracelets and tried to have a nice peaceful dinner. _Tried_. 

Yeonjun offered wine at the table, the two already graduated so Kai was excited to be having a drink with his boyfriend and his three... Uncles? His three daily annoyances. 

It wasn’t wine. Kai should’ve known it wasn’t going to be wine. 

“I know it can be weird.” Kai scrunched his nose. “Vampires have a single partner for life, but witches are mostly polyamorous.”

“Hey.” Taehyun put his hands on Kai’s hips. “It’s your culture and your family, it’s nothing weird.”

Even if what he drank at dinner wasn’t wine, it sure affected Taehyun like it was; he was unbalanced, smiling dumbly at Kai as he hugged him. 

Taehyun was still as curious as he was when they met, looking at Kai with big red eyes and listening to everything he said.He was a vampire, but his warlock boyfriend had more knowledge of the supernatural. 

Taehyun started ‘drinking’ earlier that evening, when Kai had to tap out for the first time. He felt dizzy as he pulled Taehyun’s hair to make him stop sucking on his neck. 

Half of it because of blood loss, half because he liked it too much. 

Taehyun panted, lips stained red and blown pupils, he huffed out as Kai let go of his hair. “Thank you for stopping me.”

Kai kissed his forehead. “I’ll walk you home, you had too much blood today.”

“You asked me to bite you.” Taehyun pouted, he played with Kai’s shirt before looking up. “It’s your fault.”

“I didn’t know Yeonjun would be offering some.” He smiled at Taehyun’s blushed face. 

Beomgyu was cuddled up next to Soobin while Yeonjun was reading the paper -and laughing at mortals problems- when Kai joined them, sitting at the other side of the couch.

He put his feet on the coffee table in front of the couch, it still had christmas decorations that all of them were too lazy to put away.

“Guys.” Kai called, answered by a few hums. “How did Beomgyu and Soobin get together?” 

“Pardon me,” Yeonjun chuckled as he tilted his head, “Why am I excluded?”

“Well,” Kai shrugged, “I know you two got together at the Coven-“

“I think he’s bothered because you didn’t ask how the _three_ of us got together.” Beomgyu laughed. 

“Ah,” Kai nodded, “It’s just that you two seem closer with Soobin than with each other.”

Yeonjun frowned. “Do you feel that way, honey?”

“I mean, I have the same level of trust with the two.” 

Soobin laughed. “I’m just that lovable.” He shrugged a shoulder. “All of their attention goes to me.” 

Yeonjun scrunched his nose, putting his paper aside and motioning Beomgyu to come closer. Soobin whined as Beomgyu left his side to sit on Yeonjun’s lap. 

The taller rolled his eyes before looking at Kai again. “We got together in New Years of-“

“No, it was before that.”

“No,” Soobin shook his head. “Because it wasn’t oficial yet and you left-“

“It started before the war.” Yeonjun pointed.

Beomgyu turned towards Kai. “I’ll tell the story.”

* * *

It was his eighth year in his twenty year old body. What better way to celebrate than in the big city, all alone? 

Beomgyu had left Daegu after the rumors of him being a warlock became too much, the Church decided that he was putting them at risk, forbidding him of publicly speaking to any of the members. 

He was recognized by another coven somehow, receiving an invitation to join them - which he ignored, until one of the witches found him on the streets. She took him to their place, hoping he would consider joining them. 

He politely declined. 

To his surprise, that night he saw a familiar face at the bar. 

“Hello.” He took the seat next to him. 

Soobin looked up from his drink, raising his brows with a small nod. “Hey.”

Ever since Beomgyu laid eyes on him back in the coven, he was stunned by his looks. Even if Soobin had a familiar boy next door feel, Beomgyu doesn’t think he could find someone like him, even if he tried. 

“Rough night?”

Soobin chuckled. “Yeah.” 

His gelled back hair was messy now, the matching jacket of his suit gone and his sleeves were rolled up. 

“Wanna talk ‘bout it?”

“It’ll just bore you.” He shook his head, finishing his glass of scotch, noticing as Beomgyu signaled the barman to bring another. 

“It’s on me.”

“You don’t have to-“ 

“If I can’t fix a handsome gentleman’s problems, the least I can do is buy him a drink.”

Soobin laughed through his nose. “Was that a pick up line?”

“If you want it to be.”

They stayed quiet as the barman poured their drinks. 

“Can I ask-“ Soobin cleared his throat, sitting back to look at him. “Why would you prefer to be alone?” 

Beomgyu pursed his lips, taking a small sip of his whiskey before answering. “I liked being with my family, but now... I like to be independent.”

Soobin nodded his head. “Independent.”

“I’m thinking of going abroad. Europe.” 

“When wars just ended?”

“They’re about to start here.” 

Soobin watched him take another sip. “Your eyes. You’re a clairvoyant, right?”

“It’s hard to keep a low profile with these.” Beomgyu nodded. It’s not every day you see someone with eyes this clear. 

“Ever thought of changing them?”

“Oh, but what would I do to the rest of my handsome face?” Beomgyu smiled. He thought of changing his blue eyes, but if he was being honest, he liked them too much. 

“Should I be independent too?” Soobin smiled at the idea. “Everyone seems to be leaving these days.”

“Is that why you’re here like this?”

“You could say that.” 

Beomgyu watched him in the dim lights, there was a melancholy feel to him. “Did someone leave?”

“A lot of them.”

“But did _someone_ leave?” Beomgyu repeated himself. 

Beomgyu turned on the radio, wishing he had his father’s records with him, he turned around, Soobin just stared at him from his couch. 

“Would you like some wine?”

Soobin nodded. “Yeah.”

“How old are you, Soobin?” Beomgyu leaned down to grab two glasses from his cocktail cart. 

“I don’t like keeping count.” 

Beomgyu was surprised when he stood up again and Soobin was next to him. “Today is my birthday.”

“Really?” Soobin smiled, taking the glasses to let Beomgyu grab the wine bottle. “Should’ve let me treat you tonight, then.” 

“Maybe next time.” Beomgyu opened the bottle with a pop and poured their drinks. “Since it’s my birthday, I won’t hold back, this is a bottomless bottle.”

“Then I won’t, either.” Soobin raised his glass. “To you.”

“To me.”

Beomgyu put out his hand, his pack of cigarettes jumping to it. He sat slowly on the bed and took one out, putting his finger to the end of it and lighting it with it before taking a drag. 

He tugged the duvet up, covering Soobin’s torso and the taller scrunched his nose lightly. 

“Told you to stop, Jjunie, those smell bad.” 

Beomgyu raised an eyebrow, watching how Soobin opened his eyes to stare at him, the light in the room was enough to show his blushed cheeks. 

“Name’s Beomgyu.”

Soobin squinted his eyes shut. “Yes, sorry, I’m drunk and half asleep-“

“It’s alright, I’m not hurt.” Beomgyu stood up from the bed, opening the window with a flick of his wrist on his way there and standing next to it. “At least you said it half asleep now and didn’t do it before.”

“It’s your room, you can smoke, don’t mind me.” Soobin shook his head, sitting up and bringing the covers to his chest, suddenly shy as he looked away from Beomgyu. 

Beomgyu exhaled as he eyed him. “He’ll come back soon.” Soobin finally looked up. “So don’t worry too much.”

“And you? Will you leave?” 

Beomgyu looked out the window taking another drag. “Already getting fond of me?”

Soobin hesitated before getting out of bed and walking towards him, Beomgyu didn’t even try to pretend that he didn’t look up and down at his body. “Sorry to disappoint, but I don’t get fond of finite things.”

Beomgyu smirked, tapping his cigarette before flicking it. “Do you stay overnight?” 

“Mind if I do?” 

He looked at Soobin, normally he’d kick out any man after he was done with him, but for some reason he wanted to see how Soobin looked in the mornings with messy hair and a cup of coffee. 

Beomgyu brought his hands up to Soobin’s shoulders, making him lean down to kiss him again. 

* * *

“That-“ Kai scratched his head, “Explained nothing and I’m grossed out.” 

“That’s why I said to just tell him the New Year-“

“He wouldn’t get the rest.” Beomgyu shook his head. 

“Honey, I’m losing circulation in my legs.” Yeonjun tapped the side of Beomgyu’s thigh. He stood up from his lap and went to sit next to Kai. 

“I will tell you the story.” Soobin put a hand over his chest. 

* * *

Working during Christmas was hell, and not even the _good_ hell. He’s been listening to a Christmas playlist for almost two months now, he had to memorize and entire new menu of seasonal drinks and the cafe was almost always packed. 

“But I don’t like mint.”

“Ma’am,” Soobin gulped, “We can’t change your order when you already ate most of it.”

“You should’ve told me it had mint in it.”

“Ma’am.” Soobin gritted his teeth. “The name is Pepper _mint_ Mocha Muffin.” 

He sighed loudly once she was gone, his coworker laughing at his side. “Go to the tables, I’ll stay here.”

“Yay.” Soobin shook his head with a disgusted look. Taking a tray and a cloth, Mariah Carey sang for the nth time that day as he cleaned the table in front of him. 

“Excuse me!” 

“Coming.” Soobin reached for his back pocket, taking out his note pad and a pen. “Ready to order, sir?”

“Time has treated you right, Choi Soobin.” 

He looked up quickly, icy blue eyes meeting his as the customer smirked. 

“It’s been a minute, Beomgyu.”

“Fifty years, but I know you don’t like to count ‘em.” 

Soobin raised his brows, low chuckle leaving his lips as he lifted his notepad again. “Would you like something?”

“Give me one of your overpriced drinks. Are you free after your shift?”

Soobin glanced at him, considering his options before nodding. “I get off at six.”

“Good.”

Soobin expected Beomgyu to leave, but the later only sat there and watched him. One of his coworkers asked if he was alright with that, Soobin told him that Beomgyu’s an acquaintance. 

After more time passed, Soobin took a cookie to his table. “At least pretend to be a customer.”

“Bring me a slice of cake, keep them coming if you want.” Beomgyu shrugged his shoulders. 

“I won’t give you any discounts-“

“Don’t mind the price.” Beomgyu crossed his legs. “Bring them one by one.”

Soobin just nodded his head, going back behind the counter and preparing a plate. 

“Who is he?” His coworker bumped his shoulder. “He’s so good looking.”

Soobin scoffed, looking back at the man. “He just got here from a trip, haven’t seen him in ages.” 

“Did he come here to see you?”

“Don’t know.” Soobin hummed. “Think it might be a coincidence.”

He started with a slice of chocolate cake. “Do you enjoy your time with mortals?” 

Soobin clenched his jaw. “I wanted to have the experience.” 

“Rumor has it that your Coven is really... _close_ with mortals.”

“Word travels fast, I see.” Soobin sighed. 

Beomgyu picked up his fork. “To think she wanted me to join your coven so badly, maybe she knew she was going to leave.”

“Fifty years back? That man wasn’t even born.” Soobin looked around. “We can talk after my shift is over, not now.”

Beomgyu licked the chocolate ganache from his fork and pouted. “See you in two hours.”

“How long have you been back?” Soobin put on his gloves as they walked. 

“Just recently.” Beomgyu kicked the snow. “I guess you never left.”

“No.” He sighed. “And you went to the cafe I’m working at, small world.”

“Yeah, it wasn’t a coincidence.” Beomgyu fixed the beanie on top of his head. 

Soobin frowned. “What do you mean?” 

“I-“ Beomgyu bit his lip, looking down at the snow on the ground. His nose was pink from the cold. “Uh, I need help.”

“Did something happen?”

“The place where I lived, the Church- It’s gone. I was going there, but...”

Soobin let out a long breath, a cloud of fog forming in front of him. “Wanna go to my place? It’s really close. Just to talk.”

Beomgyu nodded and followed Soobin, looking around the streets. “You don’t live at the coven house anymore?”

“Thought you already knew, I’m the only one left.”

Beomgyu took off his boots before entering the small studio apartment, shelves filled with plants covered one wall and there were various taxidermied animals laying around. 

“Sorry for all the mess.” Soobin took off his padded jacket. “Wasn’t expecting guests.”

“I like it.” Beomgyu shrugged. “Better than cold hotel rooms.”

Soobin laughed, motioning him to the small couch so they could sit together. “So, tell me,” He sat with one foot under him, “You needed help?”

Beomgyu sighed, sinking down on the soft couch. “Yeah, I... Where do I start?” He chuckled. 

“We have time.”

“So, you know, I never had proper training.”

“Never?” 

“Never.” Beomgyu shook his head. “And I was fine with weak spells, but-“ He pointed to his eyes, “The visions. I can’t deal with them anymore.”

Soobin scratched his nape. “I don’t know anything about that.”

“I figured some things out.” Beomgyu licked his lips. “The more I think about something, the more I see stuff about it. Meditating helps.”

“Beomgyu.” Soobin furrowed his brows. “I can help you with some training, but I-“

“And I keep seeing _you_ , I just don’t know what it means, but I can’t get you out of my head.” 

Soobin gulped, looking to his side and playing with the frayed threads of the old blanket thrown over his couch. “What? For fifty years?”

“No, not that long ago, you popped into my mind once and never left.”

“Well, I’m flattered but-“

“You were always crying during Christmas.” 

Soobin let out a short sigh and stood up, the kitchen area was right behind them. “I’ll start making myself dinner. Are you hungry?” 

He finally looked at Beomgyu, who stared at him from the couch. “No, thanks, I had too much cake.” 

Soobin chuckled with a little nod. 

“He’s cute. Is he going to the party?”

Soobin looked up slightly to see Beomgyu sitting on a table with a mug of hot chocolate and a book -borrowed from Soobin’s library. He turned to his coworker at his side. “We don’t celebrate Christmas.”

“I told you, it’s open for everyone, even atheists.” She raised her brows. “I know you’re just pretending and you secretly love Christmas.”

Soobin finished the drink in front of him, putting a lid on it and attending his customer before he payed attention to the shorter girl again. “It’s not that I love it, I’m just... Intrigued.”

“If you’re curious about Christmas,” She tilted her head, “Maybe you should come to the party.”

“Should we buy something for dinner on our way?”

Beomgyu rubbed his hands together. “Sure.”

“Are you cold?” Soobin put his hands out of his pockets and grabbed Beomgyu’s cold ones. He ignored the surprise in his face as he looked up at Soobin. 

“I... I will buy a pair of gloves on the way.”

“Actually,” Soobin looked at his side, “You said you got headaches while traveling, right?” 

Beomgyu furrowed his eyebrows. “Apparition?” 

“Go to my place, get a pair of gloves and then meet me at the store.” 

“Huh?”

Soobin took a step back. “You said you needed help with training.”

“Yeah, but...” He trailed off, hands now balled in fists. “I know how to do that already.”

“We’ll start with small things.” Soobin shrugged. “I’ll meet you at the store.” 

“I always wanted one of these.” Beomgyu laughed as he pointed to a box. He was now wearing blue gloves and a matching scarf that he got from Soobin’s apartment. 

“Chocolate advent calendars?” 

“Yeah.” Beomgyu licked his lips. “It’s dumb-“

“Get it.”

Beomgyu looked at the box for a few moments. “Should I?”

“Get it.” Soobin repeated. “Let’s eat the days that have already passed as dessert, we have almost a week for Christmas.” 

After a little hesitation, Beomgyu put the box on their cart, hiding a smile behind the blue scarf. 

“I think it’s normal.” Soobin started pushing their cart again, eyeing the isles as Beomgyu followed him. “To be curious about it.”

“Still, feels weird.” 

“I got invited to a party.” Soobin picked up a package of cookies and looked at it. “Actually, you also got invited.”

“A Christmas party?” 

Soobin scoffed, he put the cookies in his cart. “Yes, I know, that’s so-“

“Let’s go.”

Soobin frowned, he looked behind him to see Beomgyu smiling. “What?”

“Let’s go to the party.”

“Would a snow globe be a bad gift?” Soobin picked up one from the shelf in front of him, shaking it to see the fake snow swim. 

“Buying gifts?”

“For the secret santa.” 

Beomgyu raised a brow, stepping closer to Soobin and staring at the different globes. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Soobin clicked his tongue. “Nothing.” He shook the globe again and brought it up closer to his face. “It’s cute.”

“It’s a plastic house.”

“It’s a cute plastic house.” Soobin stared at the snow falling onto the roof of the small house. “Imagine having a place like this.”

“You wanna buy a house?”

“Maybe.” Soobin shrugged, leaving the snow globe down to push his cart again. “A nice house,” He sighed, “Near a forest, with enough room for all my books and plants-“

“And dead animals.”

Soobin smiled. “Of course.”

“Seems like you thought a lot about that.” Soobin didn’t respond. “What are you waiting for? There is nothing for you here.”

“Of course there is.”

“What? A poor paying job? We don’t need that.” Beomgyu shook his head. “You’ll have to erase all register of your existence in some time.”

“I will do that, when the time comes.”

“What time?” Beomgyu scoffed. 

Soobin turned to him. “I have to stay here.”

“Why?”

“Because.” He shook his head. “I have to wait.”

“Soobin.” Beomgyu breathed out. “Are you waiting for him or are you afraid that he won’t look for you if you don’t?”

“I still don’t get it.”

Soobin rolled his eyes as he watched Beomgyu chew on his chocolate. “You just give gifts.”

“In secret?”

“Never mind.” Soobin waved his hand dismissively and fixed the blanket they were sharing on the couch. “I’ll buy something generic and cheap.”

“If you say so.” Beomgyu shrugged. “I think it’s time for me to go.”

“Already?” Soobin pouted. 

Beomgyu stood up from the couch. “I’m tired.” He reached for his neck. “Your scarf.”

“Keep it. Blue looks nice on you, matches your eyes.”

Beomgyu paused, registering the comment before clearing his throat. “I’ll meet you tomorrow at the coffee shop.” 

“Okay.” Soobin blinked as Beomgyu flashed one last smile before disappearing. 

The apartment became silent again. Soobin turned to the empty spot next to him and sighed. 

The weird feeling was short lived, Beomgyu appeared in front of the couch again. “Forgot something.”

“Yeah?” Soobin straightened his back as Beomgyu took another step. 

“My, uh, my chocolates.” 

“Oh.” Soobin nodded. “Oh! Yes.” He put his hands forward, pointing at the advent calendar. 

Beomgyu picked up the box up and held it against his chest. “So,” He licked his lips, “Goodnight.”

“Night.”

Soobin let out a big breath once Beomgyu was gone again, standing up and tidying the living room before going to his bedroom. He looked out the window to see snow falling before he closed the blinds. Everything felt cold. 

“Looking good.”

Beomgyu opened his mouth but didn’t say anything as he touched his shirt. “Really?”

Soobin hummed. “But you’ll need a jacket.” He pointed to his coat hanger by the entrance. “You’ll freeze.”

“I can get one from the hotel... But if you insist.” Beomgyu smiled as he walked towards the coats. 

Soobin fixed his sweater as he watched him pick one. 

Beomgyu appearing in his living room was normal now. He often did it by the entrance, making himself known so Soobin would come out of his room. 

“You look good too.” Beomgyu didn’t look at him, putting one of the coats on. “How’s this?”

“Nice.” Soobin nodded, patting his pockets to make sure he had everything on him. “Ready?”

“Let’s go to that son of a fake god’s birthday party.” 

Beomgyu had been staring at the tree for a few minutes already, Soobin looked around before leaning in. 

“Are you having a vision of an entire movie?”

The shorter finally looked up at him with big eyes. “Huh?” He blinked, turning away from the tree. “It’s just the lights.”

“They’re pretty.” Soobin nodded. “But has that ever happened to you?”

“What?” Beomgyu scanned the room full of people before focusing on Soobin’s face. 

“Have your visions ever ruined a movie for you?”

Beomgyu chuckled. “Don’t think so.”

“And wh-“

“Do you mind if I go out for a smoke?” 

“It’s cold outside.” Soobin twisted his mouth before nodding. “Let’s go.”

“You can stay here.” 

“I want to go with you.”

Beomgyu shrugged his shoulders, raising his eyebrows. “Alright.”

Once they were at the porch, Soobin looked at the snow falling to the front yard, only to be distracted by Beomgyu’s small flame coming from his fingertip. 

He took a drag, turning his head away to exhale in the opposite direction. “I don’t smoke as much as I used to, but we’re in a Christmas party, so fuck it.”

Soobin laughed. “Are these things really that big of a deal?”

“What would he say? If he saw you with those Christmas socks and the sweater your secret santa gave you.” Beomgyu held his cigarette with two fingers against his lips. “What would Yeonjun say?”

“I don’t remember telling you his name.” Soobin smiled sourly as he looked down, his chest didn’t feel as empty. 

“Seen enough.”

He doesn’t want to ask. He doesn’t want to ask if he saw them together, if he saw him coming back, if he saw him being happy somewhere else. 

He was scared to know the answers. 

“You know, mortals put a lot of emphasis in not being lonely during the holidays.” Soobin scrunched his nose as he looked up to the sky again. “I think it’s overrated.” 

“Ow, Soobinie!” 

He turned around to see a few of his coworkers peeking out the front door. “What?”

One of them pointed up. “It’s always the non believers.”

Soobin looked up and groaned before shooing them with his hands. “Alright, alright, funny.” 

They rushed inside laughing, Beomgyu flicked his cigarette to the snow.

“One, stop littering.” Soobin frowned at the cigarette butt. Beomgyu put a hand out but Soobin grabbed it before he could do anything. “Two, they’re watching through the window, no magick.”

“Heavens, okay.” Beomgyu rolled his eyes, slowly pulling his hand away. He looked up, scoffing at the mistletoe messily taped to the ceiling. 

“Let’s go back inside.”

“If I kissed you,” Beomgyu smiled, “Would you feel less lonely?”

At Soobin’s silent shock, Beomgyu took a step forwards, letting a shy hand hold his arm as he raised an eyebrow.

There was a strong burning under Soobin’s ribs. “Let’s go back inside.”

Beomgyu let out a laugh. “What about them? Won’t they be mad at you?” He nodded his head towards the window, where his coworkers spied on them. 

“I won’t be working there for much longer.” Soobin took Beomgyu’s hand in his. 

A pause, Soobin didn’t want to go just yet, Beomgyu wouldn’t rush him. They didn’t let go of each other’s hands. 

“Why did you come to me?” Soobin turned back around and frowned. “I’m sure you know other people that could give you better training.” 

Beomgyu shrugged. “I will find a better trainer one day, but I wanted to help.” He tilted his head. “You were crying during Christmas in my visions.”

“My birthday.”

“Hm?”

“I cried on my birthdays.” Soobin smiled before raising his free hand and fixing the collar of Beomgyu’s coat. 

“I thought you didn’t keep count.”

He’s been gone for two years. 

“I do now.”

Beomgyu took a small step, slowly standing on the tip of his toes, making sure he wasn’t overstepping any boundaries. 

Soobin came closer, their lips met on a soft peck. Beomgyu’s lips were cold. 

“Let’s go inside before you get sick.”

“Beomgyu, come here.” Soobin called from his room. “The fireworks start soon.”

He heard footsteps against the floor. “Coming.” 

Beomgyu reached his side, giving him a glass of scotch. Soobin let a small laugh through his nose and took it. “Just how we met.”

“But you seem happier now.”

Soobin nodded and looked out the window again. “New year’s resolutions. Do you know those?” 

“Mortal’s way of setting goals that they’re not going to pursue?”

Soobin took a small sip before turning to Beomgyu. “What are yours?”

“Getting better at magick.” He shrugged. “Using it more.” 

“I’ll buy a house this year.” 

Beomgyu raised his brows, choosing to drink instead of answering him. They stayed like that for a while, looking out the window at the cold city beneath them. 

Licking his lips, Beomgyu left his glass on Soobin’s nightstand. He scrunched his face, Beomgyu looked away and raised a hand, a few moments later he sneezed. 

“Bless yo-“ Soobin stopped himself. 

Beomgyu scoffed. “Fuck you too, man.”

“I spent too much time with mortals.” Soobin shook his head, leaving his glass on the nightstand too and turning to face Beomgyu. “Your sneezes are super cute, by the way.”

“Choi Soobin, are you flirting with me?”

“I am.”

He was about to speak up when he heard the noise of people celebrating, fireworks exploding in the sky. 

Soobin sighed. “The end of a century.” 

“Actually,” Beomgyu smirked, “The twenty first century starts next year, two thousand and one. Still, something other than a new century could start now.”

Soobin watched as the reflection of the fireworks danced in his bright blue eyes. 

Again, there was a fire under his ribs. “Stay.”

Beomgyu stared back at him, mouth gaping. Soobin tugged on his arm and pulled him closer, delighted with the way Beomgyu closed his eyes, already waiting. 

He put a hand on the back of his neck and kissed him. Half a century ago, they already went through all of this, all their firsts. This was new for them, once again. 

Beomgyu’s mouth was bittersweet and addictive, slick and cold from the ice on his drink against Soobin’s tongue. 

“Please, stay.”

* * *

“Are you guys married?” Kai frowned. His head was resting on Beomgyu’s lap as he tilted his head to look at the others. 

“No.”

“Good.” He yawned. “I would be getting my divorce ready if I was you.”

Beomgyu threw his head back in laughter as Soobin looked offended, Yeonjun sat closer to the edge of his seat. 

“Right?” Yeonjun nodded. “They’re painting me to be a villain here.”

“Oh, no.” Kai scrunched his nose. “I mean, yes, you sound like the worst boyfriend _ever_ , but these two are also dickheads.”

“Hello?” Soobin opened his eyes wide. “What are you talking about?”

“Soobin, you literally used Beomgyu to get over Yeonjun.” Kai scoffed. “And Beomgyu saw that you were lonely to shoot his shot.”

“Hey, don’t say that.” Soobin frowned before he put a hand out to touch Beomgyu’s arm. “You weren’t his replacement.”

“I know.” Beomgyu smiled as he played with Kai’s hair. “And Yeonjun wasn’t a bad boyfriend.”

“Oh, are we finally acknowledging my presence now?” Yeonjun crossed his legs. “Is it my turn?”

“Yes.” Soobin nodded. “Go.”

* * *

Two blue eyes opened, sending chills down Yeonjun’s spine as his hand got a better grip on the blade he was holding against the man’s neck. 

He smirked. “I was waiting for this.”

“You bastard.” Yeonjun chuckled lowly. “How dare you be so pretty?” 

The blue eyed grabbed Yeonjun’s hand, making him drop the knife before yanking him down to the bed. He pinned Yeonjun’s hands above his head and straddled his torso. 

“You-“

“Shh.” The man hushed him. “Let’s not wake Soobin.”

“I will kill you.” Yeonjun clenched his jaw as he swallowed, looking as the man above him let go of his hands. 

“Do it.”

He was enraged, Soobin had moved to a completely different town with a completely different man, who was incredibly beautiful and currently sitting on his lap and laughing at him, but all that Yeonjun could do was stare. 

The man huffed out an amused sound, getting off Yeonjun and signaling to the door. “You should talk to him.”

He didn’t fear Yeonjun, it almost felt like he was mocking him. The blue haired never felt something like this before. 

“Are you going to get up or did you like me pining you down?”

“Shut up.” Yeonjun hurried to his feet again, spotting his knife and picking it up to look back once more. “You should be glad that I care about Soobin and what he wants.” 

The man narrowed his eyes. “Do you?”

He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down in front of this man. Yeonjun shouldn’t let him win and show that it affected him. 

He stood in front of Soobin’s door for a while. Should he wait and ring the bell of the house tomorrow morning? Knocking on his bedroom door sounded a little bit creepy, even to him. 

Turning around, Yeonjun found the other man watching from his doorframe. “What?”

He shrugged. “Wanna come into my room and wait until he wakes up?”

Yeonjun scoffed. “Don’t know if you’re planning on seducing or murdering me, but you won’t succeed.” 

“Just trying to help.”

“I’ll take a walk.” Yeonjun raised his chin. “Familiarize myself with the town. I will be living here, after all.”

The weather was getting nicer, winter was ending soon. Yeonjun stepped into the garden, smiling at a familiar back hunched over the flowers at the entrance. 

He took a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart before clearing his throat loudly. Soobin turned around, jaw dropping as he saw Yeonjun standing by the fence. 

“I know I’m late-“

“Are you kidding me?” Soobin stood up, dropping his gardening tools. 

Yeonjun froze, heart melting once he saw Soobin smiling, he couldn’t even take another step before the taller ran to him to embrace him in a tight hug. 

“Aren’t you mad?” 

“Mad? When my baby’s back?”

Yeonjun sucked in a breath, he scanned Soobin’s face again before giving him a quick peck. “I would’ve found you sooner if you left any clues of your whereabouts.”

Soobin sighed, he put a hand on Yeonjun’s cheek and brought him closer to kiss him properly for the first time in what felt like centuries. “Come in, I want you to meet someone.”

“Oh, I met the dandiprat.” Yeonjun took his hand as Soobin tugged him towards the house. 

“Beomgyu?” He furrowed his brows, glancing back before going to the front door. “When? Wait- How did you-?”

“I was here earlier.”

Soobin didn’t question it any further, opening the door and letting themselves in. Beomgyu was already waiting at the kitchen, the table in front of him with breakfast ready. Three plates.

“You knew Yeonjun was back?” Soobin let go of his hand and Yeonjun watched it drop as his boyfriend walked to the table. 

Beomgyu shrugged a shoulder. “I didn’t want to ruin the surprise.”

Soobin smiled, looking between his two partners. “Well, you met, apparently, but this is Beomgyu.” 

With a slight nod, Yeonjun took his time to eye the other guy in the daylight. Ashy blond hair with growing roots and a big sweater that didn’t seem to be his size at all, maybe he was wearing Soobin’s clothes to show off. Yeonjun would’ve done the same. 

“Hello Yeonjun, can’t say I heard a lot of you.”

“Likewise.”

The sound of Soobin clearing his throat interrupted them. “We should eat.” 

The two looked at each other with narrowed eyes and followed Soobin. 

It’s not that Soobin didn’t have other partners before. 

Polyamory is more common for witches than monogamy; both of them were raised with traditional beliefs, almost everyone in their covens had two or more partners. 

Partners came and left, Yeonjun lost interest in everyone that wasn’t Soobin but the taller liked to have fun sometimes. 

Soobin never left the city to buy a house with another partner. 

Soobin never had the need to introduce Yeonjun to his partners. 

Soobin’s partners never smirked at him while Yeonjun put a blade to their throats. 

“Beomgyu always said you were coming back one of these days.” Soobin smiled over his shoulder as he walked down the hallway. “So I was prepared.”

He turned on the lights and walked inside a room, Yeonjun looked around at the very little decoration adorning it. 

“This room had this huge wardrobe.” Soobin opened his arms, pointing to the furniture. “When I saw it, I just _knew_.”

There was a weird feeling in Yeonjun’s chest. Even then, Soobin planned to have him here. He grabbed his hand and pulled Soobin in for a kiss, to which he gave in instantly. He put his hands around Yeonjun’s waist and kissed him back. 

Yeonjun sighed through his nose, putting his arms on Soobin’s shoulders. He tasted honey on Soobin’s lips and, for some reason, he wanted to change that. His tongue met Soobin’s as he pulled him towards the bed, he wanted the kiss to taste like them only. 

He missed the weight of Soobin on him, the big hands grabbing on his waist, the eagerness in the way he kissed Yeonjun. 

Soobin pulled away, looking at Yeonjun’s face with a smile. “Blue hair looks good on you.”

“Do you, uh, meet other people too?” 

Soobin looked up from his book. Beomgyu had just gone out to a date while the two decided to sit by the fireplace to read. 

“No.” Soobin said after some thinking, going back to the pages on his book. “You changed the way you speak.”

Yeonjun was taken by surprise. What if Soobin liked his old way of speaking better? “Got used to it while traveling. I stood out for too many reasons already.” He faked a laugh. 

Soobin didn’t ask about his travels, Yeonjun didn’t ask about... Well... Anything. 

“Tell me about him.” 

Soobin looked up again, eyebrows raised. “Beomgyu?” He asked, checking if he heard him right. 

“Yes.” The blue haired closed his book, turning to his boyfriend. “Figured that if we’ll be stuck together for eternity maybe I should know about him.”

“You could just talk to him.” Soobin chuckled. He was right, Yeonjun could just talk to Beomgyu instead of glaring at him while they shared meals. “Also, don’t expect him to be here for eternity.”

“What?”

Soobin kept his eyes on his book, clearly not reading the lines. “He’s here to learn some magick. He’ll be gone soon.”

“That doesn’t make sense-“

“Yeonjun.” Soobin looked at him with tired eyes. “You can just talk to him.” 

The blue haired turned to the fire in front of them, Soobin looked down at his book.

“You chose a nice place.” 

“Yeah.” Soobin chuckled slightly. “It was cheap because there were murders around here.”

“Not a surprise with so many magical folk around here.”

“What?”

Yeonjun frowned. “Isn’t that the reason you moved here?”

“No.” Soobin raised an eyebrow. “It’s because it was cheap and had a forest.”

The blue haired warlock laughed. “And both of you ended up in a town filled with immortals?” 

Soobin chuckled with a shrug. “Intuition.” 

“I couldn’t help but notice...” Yeonjun trailed off, eyes going down and Soobin followed. 

“Ah, shit.” Soobin tried to hide his feet with his hands, deciding to just sit on them. “It’s just some trees.”

“I wasn’t born yesterday, I know what a Christmas tree looks like.”

“They’re just comfortable socks.” Soobin looked away. “I shouldn’t have to explain anything to you.”

“I’m not asking you to explain anything.” Yeonjun scoffed. 

Soobin bit his lip, he put his feet down to the floor, leg bouncing nervously. “Actually, two years ago... It started as a joke.” He sighed. “We went to a party, I got some stuff, ate their food.”

“You celebrate Christmas?”

“Not like that.” Soobin rolled his eyes. “It’s just for fun.”

“Did he make you do this?”

Soobin paused, he had no expression as he turned to stare at Yeonjun. “Why?”

“You did all these changes once you met him-“

“Oh, I’m sorry, I forgot I have absolutely no fucking personality.” Soobin stood up from the couch. 

“I’m not saying that.” Yeonjun pointed. “I’m just surprised.” 

“I’m tired.”

“Wait.” Yeonjun stood up. “I really didn’t mean it like that, I’m just asking. You changed and it scared me.”

“What are you even saying?”

“Everything in your life changed, maybe you don’t need me here anymore, now you say you’re tired of me-“

“Jjunie,” Soobin put a hand on his shoulder, “I’m just sleepy, I’m physically exhausted. _That_ tired.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, you dummy.” Soobin chuckled, he pulled Yeonjun in for a hug. “Sorry I got mad.”

“No, you’re right.” Yeonjun hugged his waist, burying his head on Soobin’s neck. “I was being inconsiderate. Have been for a while. I apologize.”

Soobin kissed his temple, giving his back a small rub before pulling away. “Love you. Okay?”

Yeonjun nodded, kissing him shortly. “Me too.”

“I’m gonna sleep, alright? You can join me.” 

“I will stay a little...” Yeonjun inhaled deeply. “Make some tea. I’ll go soon.”

“Want me to stay?”

“It’s okay, go rest.”

“We’ll talk about it tomorrow. Don’t feel bad.”

Yeonjun hummed, receiving one last kiss on his forehead before Soobin went to his room. 

Yeonjun was staring at the pictures stuck to the fridge with little magnets. 

‘ _Our 100 days’_

_ ‘Our 200 days’ _

_ ‘Our 300 days’ _

_ ‘51 years since we met’ _

He looked at the most recent one, with Beomgyu kissing Soobin on the cheek as he smiled brightly at the camera. Their four hundredth day together. 

He wasn’t going to lie, it hurt. 

None of them had the dates written on them, but Yeonjun guesses that the last one was taken very recently, judging by the way Beomgyu changed styles in every one of the pictures and he looked the same now. 

The front door opened and the warlock turned around to see Beomgyu hurrying inside to close it, eyeing through the peephole. 

“Something wrong?” 

Beomgyu jumped back, gulping as he saw Yeonjun coming out of the kitchen area. “Uh...”

Yeonjun looked at the door. “How did your date go?”

He seemed uneasy, looking back at the door once more before stepping closer to Yeonjun. “Could you keep a secret from Soobin?”

“Why would I do that?”

Beomgyu pouted. “I don’t wanna worry him. Listen,” He sighed, “This guy was very sketchy. He did a lot of weird questions during dinner.” 

Yeonjun looked at the entrance once again. “And you think he might be outside?”

“I felt as if someone was following me, so I just walked instead of appearing here, but maybe I made the wrong choice and led him to our house.”

Yeonjun nodded. “If he’s outside, do I have permission to attack him?”

“Permission?”

“You’re right, I only ask Soobin for permission.” Yeonjun walked past him, opening the front door. “But Soobin won’t know about this.”

“Was killing him necessary?” Beomgyu whined as he dragged the guy by one foot, Yeonjun glared at him as he dragged the other. 

“Yes.”

“Agh, I’m starving.” Beomgyu cried out. “He insisted on having a vegan meal, but it was just a salad.”

“This imbecile thought you were a vampire.” Yeonjun scoffed. “Came to me with a wooden stake, fucking amateur. He even has a garlic clove on his pocket.” He laughed. 

He wasn’t doing much effort, mostly using magick to drag the body, it seemed like Beomgyu didn’t even think of using his. Maybe he didn’t even know how. 

Yeonjun stopped walking, deciding that this part of the woods was good enough.

“Wanna go get some burgers?”

He looked back at Beomgyu. “I don’t eat those cheap fake foods.” 

The blond rolled his blue eyes. “I apologize, your majesty. I’ll go alone.”

“No. I’ll go with you.”

Beomgyu was surprised by that. “Will you try some processed food?”

“You take this.” Beomgyu lifted a potato. “And you dunk it here.”

“Not there.” Yeonjun scowled as he saw the french fry go into the vanilla milkshake. 

“Try.”

“That looks horrible.”

“ _Try_.”

Yeonjun groaned, taking the french fry and biting on it. He didn’t want to admit it. “Okay.”

“It’s good, right?” Beomgyu eyes beamed as he smiled. “Try the burger.” 

“Isn’t this your food?”

“I’ll buy more, I don’t care.”

Yeonjun was a sore loser, but he didn’t want to ruin the mood now, plus he had a free meal. Against what Soobin and Beomgyu would think, he didn’t want to start a rivalry now. 

If him being on good terms with Beomgyu was going to make Soobin happy, he was going to do just that. 

Beomgyu sat down in front of him again with more food. “It was a good thing that you were there when I got home.”

“Yeah, I was looking... At the photographs.”

Beomgyu nodded, mouth full. “Soobin’s idea.”

“Soobin?” Yeonjun raised a brow. “Soobin is counting days?”

He swallowed. “Yeah, he told me you didn’t like the whole...” He raised a fry. “Keeping count thing.”

“We decided it was foolish after a while. You’re just too young.” Yeonjun shook his head, taking a big bite of his burger. 

“You decided it was dumb.” Beomgyu dunked his fry into the milkshake. “He just didn’t bring it up again.” 

“Counting days? Seriously?”

Beomgyu left his food to stare right at him. “Did you know that Soobin celebrated his birthday alone every year?”

Yeonjun looked down, a big pain on his chest as he felt like he was being scolded. He was trying his best not to get defensive _for once_. The conversation he had with Soobin earlier that night didn’t help his guilt. 

“He celebrates it?”

“He wants to.”

“Why didn’t he tell me?”

“Because you’d call him _foolish_ for doing so.” Beomgyu shrugged. 

“So now he’s-“

“Do you remember when you two got together? How you met?” He was still looking directly at Yeonjun. 

The older balled his hands under the table. He was here to get along. He wasn’t going to fight. 

“I get that you don’t like me, Beomgyu, but please don’t try to question my relationship with Soobin.”

Beomgyu smiled, looking down at his food with a shrug. “I’m just trying to help you.”

“Why?”

“Same reason that you’re here, to make Soobin happy.”

“If you want to make him happy...” Yeonjun sighed. “He said you were leaving at any moment.” 

“Hm?” Beomgyu frowned as he picked where he would bite next on his burger. 

“He said you were leaving after learning magick.”

“I guess? He has you now.”

“You don’t get it, he’s changed. He’s even counting days for you.”

“Because he _can_. You chose to forget about your milestones.”

Yeonjun bit the inside of his cheek. “I remember our anniversary.”

“Well? Say it.”

Yeonjun’s leg bounced. “It’s...” He frowned, digging back into his memories. 

“Lupercalia, you ran away from the matching ritual.”

Yeonjun groaned. “You’re right.” 

The two of them didn’t want to participate in the fertility ritual with witches from the Church, they found each other as they tried to hide from it. Maybe Soobin told Beomgyu about it, that would mean he still thinks about that day when the date comes.

“Do you keep track of time at all? Do you know what day is today?” 

Yeonjun’s eyes widened. “Is it today?”

“In three days.” Beomgyu laughed, he went back to his meal. “I’m going to give you a calendar.”

“Wait. What do I do?”

Beomgyu pointed to the food in front of him. “Eat.” 

“May I come in?”

“Yeonjun, you’re already in my room.”

“I was trying to be polite.” The blue haired sat at the edge of Beomgyu’s bed. 

He stopped folding his laundry to look at him. “What’s up?”

“Soobin is at the garden, I wanted to converse with you.”

Yeonjun flicked a finger, the laundry started to quickly fold itself, making Beomgyu sigh and glare at him. 

“Show off.” Beomgyu sat on the bed with him. “Wanna talk, then?”

“Yes.” Yeonjun nodded. “Two things. Firstly I will be your new mentor, I am going to give you all my knowledge and skills.”

“Okay?” Beomgyu raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

“Secondly,” Yeonjun raised his hand, ignoring the way he looked away exasperatedly, “I need you to help me.”

Beomgyu nodded. “Sure, dude, tell me.”

“Don’t _dude_ me.”

“Sorry, sweetheart, how can I help you?”

Yeonjun glared at him, putting up a fight will only make it worse. “What does Soobin like to do on anniversaries?”

“Oh, you’re doing it?” He hummed as he thought of an answer. “Actually you’re very lucky, tomorrow is valentine’s day, so there are gifts everywhere.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, just go to the mall. There are romantic gifts filling the place.” Beomgyu nodded. “But back to the first thing, you teaching me.”

“Ah, I just thought you’d want to learn with the best.” Yeonjun smirked. 

Beomgyu punched him slightly on the shoulder. “Just tell me what you want in exchange.”

Yeonjun licked his lips. “For you to stay.” 

“I told you, I’m an extra here.” The blond shrugged. “I was just filling a hole.”

“No, you made a bigger hole. A hole that I won’t be able to fill up on my own.”

Beomgyu snorted. “Sorry, just-“ He let out a laugh. “ _Hole_.”

“Merciful Merlin.” Yeonjun shook his head. 

Beomgyu laughed louder. “It’s a bad metaphor.”

“This really feels like I’m talking with a teenager.”

“Excuse me for having a sense of humor, you old codger.”

Yeonjun rolled his eyes. “Excuse me for wanting to have a serious conversation, you...”

Beomgyu put a hand on the mattress and leaned closer to him. “I... What? Dashing young man?”

Yeonjun scoffed, looking at the smirk in front of him. “Yeah, right.”

“Are we about to kiss right now?” 

There was a sting on Yeonjun’s stomach, his eyes widened as he scanned the slightly amused face a few inches away. “Shut up.”

“Make me.”

Yeonjun finally looked away from Beomgyu’s face. “What the heavens?” He stood up, even if he didn’t want to leave the room. “Shut up.” 

“Good morning.” Soobin’s groggy voice made Yeonjun turn around to see him in his pijamas and half opened eyes. 

“Good morning, my darling.”

“You prepared breakfast?” 

“I did.” Yeonjun smiled as he saw the sleepy smile on Soobin’s face. His hands were clammy, his stomach was twisting, he walked to the table. “And I bought these.”

“New mugs.” Soobin picked one up, still smiling. 

“They have... Different colors, so we know which one is ours.”

Soobin smiled at the three cups on the table. “That’s so nice, Jjunie, thanks.”

“Ha-“ Yeonjun breathed in. “Happy eighty years, darling.”

Soobin frowned, taking a second before he gasped loudly. He looked down at the mugs again and put a hand over his mouth. 

Yeonjun was about to finally be able to relax, but he heard Soobin let out a muffled curse before turning around to face the opposite direction. 

“Soobin?”

At the sound of a sob, Yeonjun tried to face Soobin again, but the taller kept turning away. 

“I’m sorry. Did I do something wrong?” Yeonjunput his hand on Soobin’s back. “Fuck, I did. Did I count the days wrong? Was it the cups? I will smash them.”

Soobin turned around, knocking the air out of Yeonjun with a hug as he sobbed against his shoulder. 

“They’re perfect. I love you.” Soobin cried. “I love you so fucking much.”

“What’s wrong?” Yeonjun pouted as he ran his fingers through Soobin’s hair. 

“No-“ Soobin left a kiss on Yeonjun’s neck. “I’m just so happy. Thank you.” 

Yeonjun finally breathed out, it became shaky. “Good thing I got these and not a lamb’s heart.”

Soobin laughed, lifting his head up to kiss Yeonjun with salty lips from his tears. 

“Morn- Oh shit.” Beomgyu turned to leave again. 

Soobin laughed, drying his tears with the back of his hand. “Come here, Yeonjun got something for you.”

“The-“ Yeonjun cleared his throat, still a little shaken up as he wiped his eye. “The yellow one is yours.”

Beomgyu walked to the table, looking at the mug before he smiled at Yeonjun. “Nice.” 

“I can’t believe I cried.” Soobin chuckled again. “Let’s just have breakfast.” 

Beomgyu smiled as he prepared his morning tea in his new mug. “Is today something special?”

“You rapscallion.” Yeonjun whispered as he bumped shoulders with him. 

“You found a name for me?” Beomgyu laughed as he did the same. 

“You two are getting along nicely.” Soobin sat on his place at the table. He put his hand under his chin and looked at the two. “Today is my anniversary with Yeonjun.”

“You don’t say.” Beomgyu fake gasped, mixing a teaspoon of honey in his tea. 

“I shall henceforth help you out with anything.” 

Beomgyu smiled as he pressed the buttons on his small game console. “Cool.” 

“So...” Yeonjun pursed his lips and looked around. “If you need me...”

“Yep, I know.”

Yeonjun let out a huff, watching as Beomgyu laid on his stomach and played alone. “Okay.”

“If you want to spend time with me, you can just come here and say it.” Beomgyu looked up at him. 

“I’m aware.” Yeonjun raised his chin. “That’s why I am here.”

“To spend time with me? How sweet.” Beomgyu smirked. 

“Forget it.”

“Come here, I’ll teach you about modern world entertainment.” 

The older warlock groaned, sitting on Beomgyu’s bed. “I already know enough about modern paraphernalia, it’s _you_ who should be asking _me_ for lessons.”

“We have a lot of time for that.” Beomgyu dropped his game and stretched against the mattress with a sigh, he reminded Yeonjun of a cat. 

The small console floated to his desk, wobbly, weak. “You need training.”

“You need to kiss my ass.”

“Hey, I’ll-“ Soobin stopped at the doorframe, eyeing the two and tilting his head. “Oh, you’re both here.”

“Yep.” Beomgyu smiled, tugging on Yeonjun’s arm. “He’s obsessed with me.”

Yeonjun was about to slap his hand away and protest, maybe send a pillow flying to the back of his head, but the moment he caught a glimpse of Soobin’s face he froze in his place. 

Soobin’s eyes formed crescent moons as he smiled, deep dimples coming out. “I’m glad you get along.”

“Of course... Apart from his vexatious behaviors.”

Beomgyu frowned. “His words are getting annoying.”

“He’s just going back to his old self.” Soobin shrugged dismissively. “I was saying, I’ll go to the market, if you need anything.”

“I’m good.” 

Yeonjun hummed as he thought. “Wine? For tonight.”

“Sure.”

Beomgyu waited until Soobin was out to tug on Yeonjun’s arm again. “Are you having a romantic night tonight?” 

“Just dinner.”

“Boring.” The blond rolled over to lay on his back. “Also, the mall is full with couple stuff and you got us cups- Actually that was very cute, nevermind.”

“Beomgyu, can we talk?”

“We’re doing that.”

“I mean...” 

The younger tugged on Yeonjun’s arm one last time, Yeonjun finally gave in and laid by his side on the bed. 

“Go on.” Beomgyu nodded, cheek smushing against the mattress. 

“At first I was rude to you because I felt threatened, for that I apologize.”

Beomgyu rolled to stare at the ceiling. “You weren’t that rude, you just threatened to kill me.”

“I came to realize that he needs both of us, I hope you know that too.”

“We already had this conversation.” Beomgyu played with his fingers, his hands resting on top of his stomach. “But since you mentioned it, I was rude because I only knew you as the man who broke Soobin’s heart.”

Yeonjun exhaled from his nose. “Exactly, letting Soobin down is my thing, so find yourself a new gig.” 

Beomgyu chuckled. “Will you do it again?”

“I’m hoping neither if us do it.” 

Beomgyu turned around, both of them laying on their side to face each other. “This is too deep. Can we talk about your anniversary again?”

“Beomgyu-“

“Yeonjun.” He deadpanned. “I’m not going anywhere, you’re stuck with me being your boyfriend’s boyfriend for a long time.”

“You better.”

“Agh, what is this?” Beomgyu giggled as he punched Yeonjun’s chest lightly. “Go back to being cold with me, stop looking at me like that.”

Yeonjun blinked, staring at the wall behind Beomgyu as he tried to control his face again, he didn’t even know he was looking at him _‘like that_ ’, he didn’t even know what ‘ _like that_ ’ was. 

“Of course you’d be threatened by me.” Beomgyu sighed. “I’m all that and a bag of chips.”

“A what?” Yeonjun frowned, looking back at Beomgyu to catch him rolling his eyes. 

“You said you talked like modern mortals in your trips.”

“Yeah... Uh, dude, wicked cool.”

Beomgyu snorted, rolling on his back to laugh with his eyes closed, and thank Satan he did that, because Yeonjun knew that he looked like a goof as he stared at him. He looked at him _like that._

With the sunlight shining against his profile, Beomgyu looked like how honey tastes. 

The moment Soobin looked back at him from a few steps above reminded Yeonjun of them eighty years ago. 

When they found each other that night at the forest, Yeonjun the traditional warlock and Soobin the good obedient boy, both running away from the ritual as their matches were searching for them. 

The ritual was voluntary, the Coven was open to all sexualities, but the two were so focused on following traditions just to panic out of them at the last moment. They laid side by side that night, looking up at the moon and laughing at themselves. 

Soobin pulled Yeonjun onto his lap, flicking his wrist to close the door, the sound of a _click_ making Yeonjun look back. 

“Did you lock it?” 

Soobin focused on the buttons of Yeonjun’s shirt, hot breath against his neck as the shirt went down his shoulders. “Yeah.” 

“Why?” He frowned, Soobin frowned too as he looked up. “I mean! It’s not like he would just... And he could also just unlock it...”

Soobin stared at him for a few seconds and Yeonjun just wished he would go back to kissing his neck like nothing just happened. 

“Do you want Beomgyu to join-?“

“N-No!” Yeonjun slapped his shoulder. “I was just pointing that out.” 

Soobin chuckled, turning them around to lay Yeonjun on his bed. “You’ve changed.”

“Is that bad?” Yeonjun still had his arms around Soobin’s neck, refusing to let go. 

“You remind me of back then.” Soobin left a kiss on the tip of his nose, hand roaming the side of his exposed torso. “Less intimidating.”

“I still can break you in half.” 

Soobin gave him another peck on his lips. “You always could.”

“Is that not intimidating enough?” 

The taller nosed along his jawline. “You’re all blushed, babbling and cute.” 

“Was I like that when we started dating?”

What made him go back to that? 

“Come on!” Yeonjun skipped in circles around Beomgyu. “Immobilize my legs.”

The blond opened and closed his fists, letting out a groan as he failed to stop Yeonjun. “At least stay still?”

Yeonjun slowed his movements down, still walking in circles. “Do it already, I’m getting dizzy.”

“Oh?”

The two looked at each other as Yeonjun’s feet got stuck to the ground, Beomgyu smiled widely, running to him and putting a hand on his shoulder to stand on his tiptoes and kiss his cheek. 

“What was that for?” Yeonjun raised his brows. 

“You’re frozen, so you can’t fight me.”

The blue haired raised his hands slowly. “You only did it on my feet.”

Beomgyu’s eyes widened at the realization, flinching when Yeonjun moved his arms again, but the punch never came. Instead, Yeonjun cupped his jaw to bring him closer. 

Beomgyu eased into it, Yeonjun didn’t hesitate to close the gap between them, liking the instant response of Beomgyu opening his mouth, like a chaste kiss was never an option for them. 

Beomgyu’s lips were soft but chapped, they pulled away slightly to look at each other but Yeonjun didn’t wait to kiss that smile again. His hands went to Beomgyu’s hair, taking a step closer when he felt Beomgyu’s hands on his waist. 

“Take care.” 

“Do I have to do everything myself?” Beomgyu whined. “Why don’t _you_ take care of me.”

Soobin sighed. “I think I deserve this trip.”

“You do.” Yeonjun nodded. “I just don’t think you should visit that traitor.” He crossed his arms. “I don’t want anything to do with her.”

“She grew up in out coven.”

“And left.” 

“So did you!”

“But not for a mortal-“

“You two travelled for years!” Soobin pointed at them, he isn’t the one to usually raise his voice. “You shouldn’t be acting like this.”

Beomgyu pouted. “Sorry.” He glared at Yeonjun, pinching his side harshly. 

“Ah-I apologize for being so unsupportive.”

Soobin turned around, picking up his bag. “Whatever.” 

“Wait! Don’t go when we’re like this, let’s make up.” Beomgyu tried to grab his sweater. 

“Neither of you waited for me to be okay before leaving.” 

“Soob-“ He sighed, turning to Yeonjun when Soobin disappeared in front of them. “I was just kidding.”

“He doesn’t hold grudges, you know that.”

“We don’t know how long he’ll be gone.” Beomgyu turned to the empty space. “I couldn’t even kiss him goodbye.”

“Sorry.” Yeonjun rubbed face. “I was being a scunner again.” 

“You were.” Beomgyu scoffed, turning around and stomping off. 

“You’re putting all the blame on me?”

“I am!”

“ _Dear diary_ ,” Beomgyu said out loud, he sat on the floor with an open notebook on the coffee table, “ _It’s been three weeks since Soobin left. Yeonjun finally tried instant ramen and has been eating that for eight nights straight.”_

“Fuck off.” Yeonjun chewed on his noodles as he peeked over Beomgyu’s shoulder. “You’re not even writing anything down.” 

“ _He also started using his capes, which are really cool, but I can’t take him out anymore because people stare weirdly at us._ ” 

“You should’ve gone to that vampire baby shower.” Yeonjun shook his head as he gathered more ramen with his chopsticks. “What a wondrous fashion sense, those suckers.”

“I’m going to get something to drink.” Beomgyu stood up. 

“Can I have-?”

“No.”

Yeonjun finished his food, he was getting up from the couch when he heard glass shattering in the kitchen. 

“Gyu?”

He frowned, entering the kitchen to see the younger standing frozen, eyes wide open and unfocused. 

“Oh.”

He walked slowly, careful not to startle the boy having a vision. Yeonjun put a hand out, reconstructing the broken glass and putting it on the kitchen counter. He jumped when Beomgyu let out a loud gasp, looking around him as tears filled his eyes. 

“Hey, it’s okay, I’m here.” Yeonjun put his arms around Beomgyu, feeling his body shaking as he tried to form words. 

“Soobin. Where is he?” Beomgyu tugged at his shirt. 

Yeonjun frowned. “He’s at a trip, remember?” 

“No, we need to find him. _Now.”_ Beomgyu pushed Yeonjun away, he turned around and froze again.

Yeonjun thought he was having another vision until he heard a sound. He slowly turned to where Beomgyu was looking, finding Soobin standing at the entrance. 

He breathed heavily, half of his body splattered with blood as he held a big fleece blanket with both arms. 

“I hope this isn’t... Moving too fast.” Soobin laughed through his tears. 

The two ran to him, taking the baby out of his arms before Soobin fell to his knees. 

* * *

Beomgyu ran his fingers through Kai’s hair. “He always falls asleep when we tell him stories.”

“To think I didn’t want Soobin to go.” Yeonjun stared at the youngest sleeping on Beomgyu’s lap. 

“We used to carry him upstairs.” Soobin pouted. “Now we just apparate him.” 

Beomgyu snapped his fingers, stretching once Kai was off his legs, hopefully landing on his bed. 

“I taught you how to do that without the fingers.” Yeonjun stood up from his couch. 

“It’s cooler this way.” Beomgyu laughed. “Anyways, I’ll also head to my room, happy centenary.”

“Hey.” Soobin turned to him. “Where are you going?”

“I _just_ said,” Beomgyu frowned, “To my room. Leaving you alone to celebrate a hundred years.”

“Come here, honey.” Yeonjun laughed as he sat next to Soobin. Beomgyu smiled, sitting at Soobin’s right and giving him a peck. 

Soobin put his arms around them. “I love you two so very much.”

Yeonjun exhaled as he hugged Soobin’s left side. “Thank you for everything, darling.” He had his head on Soobin’s shoulder. “I got scared that time you left.”

“Me too.” Beomgyu put his head on Soobin’s right shoulder. 

“I thought... Ah, what if he finally had enough of my bullshit?”

“I was afraid that I was becoming a burden in your relationship.”

Soobin put his hands on their heads, patting their long hair. “Every day, I worry that you’ll notice how boring I am and just leave me out.” 

The two looked up at him. 

“See? It sounds dumb, we all have dumb worries.” He sighed. “But I know that you love me, even if you bully me every day.”

“Of course, that’s our way of showing love.” Beomgyu left a kiss on his jaw before standing up. “I’ll bring the scotch, we should celebrate your century together.”

“Hey.” Yeonjun traced a finger on Soobin’s chest. “Sorry for being an horrible partner.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong.” Soobin kissed his temple. “I wasn’t communicating my feelings.”

“I noticed something.” Yeonjun looked back towards the kitchen before leaning in and whispering. “When was the last time he had a date?”

Soobin raised his brows. “Gyu, baby?” 

“Yeah?” The shorter came back with a bottle of whiskey. 

“What happened to your other partners?”

“Oh.” Beomgyu puffed out his cheeks. “After so many hunters... You know.” He shrugged. “Danger.”

“Choi Beomgyu.” Soobin smirked. “Are you dating us exclusively?”

“Agh.” Beomgyu left the bottle on the coffee table in front of them. “Why make a big deal out of it?” 

Yeonjun chuckled. “Alright, we wont mention it if you don’t want to.” He turned to Soobin. “Swear to voice everything you want?”

“Now that you say that...” 

“Tell us.” Beomgyu took a step forward. 

“I just,” He shrugged, “I never got to do Lupercalia rituals.”

Beomgyu and Yeonjun looked at each other. 

“I’ll leave a note for Kai.”

“I’ll get the milk and blood ready.”

“What is this?” Taehyun picked up a paper in front of Kai’s room. 

“Oh, I think they left that yesterday.”

“ _Kai, we’re at the woods. If you need us, apparate at your own risk.”_ Taehyun frowned as he looked back at him.

“I don’t even know how to explain this one.”


End file.
